


You know the two of us are just young gods

by theleftboobgrabber



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is Persephone, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M, Magnus is Hades, Multiple Pov, mainly malec but the rest of the gang is important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleftboobgrabber/pseuds/theleftboobgrabber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is a Spring god with a vendetta against Winter. Magnus rules the Underworld.<br/>Really they were doomed from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The husk of a dream

**Author's Note:**

> @ greek gods #sorrynotsorry

Alec is one of the gods.

When he speaks, mortals fall to their knees and cry his name. The name they gave him anyway. No mortal could say his true name and survive the scorching of their throats and tongues and lips. Those are unworthy of the language of the gods .

Mortals love him and fear him in equal measures, like he’s the fire they associate him with. They burn old fields in his name, hoping he graces them with renew fecundity. They slaughter animals, massive bulls and soft goats, begging for a bountiful harvest and a clement Winter.

Alec follows the rules. He follows the Laws his parents, the Mother and Father of this land, set and does right by them. Sometimes it means mortals die, starved in retribution for their lack of respect or faith. Sometimes it means he fights like a lion to give his favor to a deserving village that enraged some of his own family. When it happens, he tries his hardest to win. He often does.

He’s the Heir, the one that will succeed to his parents, that will have to prosper in the coming age of this world. So he fights for the mortals, to give them another year, another hope.

He doesn’t have any other choices. Not after his failure.

 

*

The mortals try to appeal to him through the flesh sometimes.

They select the most beautiful youths and send them to his temples, hopping one would catch his fancy and bring favor to their houses. It never works.

Isabelle says he’s hopeless, the husk of a dream. That he should enjoy life, not simply give it to the mortals and their crops. Sometimes he thinks she’s right. He’s hopeless.

He’s the god of Spring, of Life renew and Hope, and yet he has been dead inside for a long time now.

 

*

It doesn’t stop him from loving many things and people.

He loves his parents, even when they’re unfair and petty. He loves his siblings, even the ones that envy his place and despise him. He loves the mortals that were given to him to watch over, even when they behave as spoiled children.

He loves Isabelle the most among his brethren. She’s the goddess of Science and War, the protector of womankind across their land. She’s more beautiful than a thousand suns and twice as destructive when she puts her mind to it. Alec always admired her determination, the way she sets her goals and simply reaches them. In the privacy of his own head, he wishes the mortals change their minds and make her the Heir. She would thrive in that role and the land would benefit from this for ages to come.

He loves Jace too. He was a Hero, a herald of War; a mortal that achieved greatness despite his mortal flaws and was offered immortality upon his death. Alec loved him for the longest time, mistaking brotherly love and passing attraction for the feeling that mortals and gods alike kill and get kill for (Never again he will make that error, for he closed his heart to those needs after the deception that shattered his being).

He loves his mortal charges, how they live their life so fully, half stuck in the mud that saw them born and will see them die. They’re as bright as fireworks. And in some ways, much braver than some of his kind. They’re his responsibility and he made them his priority a long time ago.

Above all, he loves the wind under his wings when he flies close to the earth.

 

*

“Alexander!” his father’s commanding voice, devoid of humanity, cracks in the air. Even Alec shivers at it. Mortals would turn mad if they heard it, would pierce their own ears to avoid it. “Shouldn’t you be among your people, raising their spirit? You’re one of the gods, it’s your duty to guide them.”

It’s true that Alec tries to keep his appearances to the minimal. He always felt uncomfortable among the mortals. It’s too much sometimes to be the recipient of all their emotions, fights and worships. He sends signs, good and bad omens, that terrifies his priests and oracles well enough. But when his Father commands it, it shall be done.

Alec goes to the Fall where their City of Gold touches the mortal realm. He feels the wind on his face, extends his mind to his servants’ for a minute, figuring where to land, who’s worthy of his sight and who will suffer his wrath. When the decision is made, he takes a step in the void and lets his body fall to the earth, recklessly opening his wings at the last moment, nearly crashing into the ocean. Enjoying every single second of it.

 

*

His brother Sebastian kills the grounds he walks on.

He’s the Winter that covers the world in white death; that robs the mortals of their hopes and smothers them in cold and endless night; that kills and reaps children out of their parents arms…

It’s the only fight that Alec lost and keeps on losing. His parents never forgave him for Max, his little body frozen half buried in the snow. And he never forgave himself.

Before, Alec saw Winter as a necessity, a natural process of life and death. Now he can’t help the twisting of guts he feels when he gazes at the white cloak of snow smothering the ground. Can’t fight the anger in his blood that makes him risk his own health to defy his brother and deny him complete victory.  

Winter is nearly over now, the days stretch more and more and the mortals teal the earth and cast their payers for warmth to Alec. He can’t give in to all of them, for too many evils burdens this world: can’t save them from war and greed and plain stupidity. His brothers and sisters fight for and against those on their own, destroying ressources all year long with little regard to his work.

Alec’s forcefully push down the feeling of guilt.

He looks behind him, at the trail of flowers in the last snow of the year, eager to see the rest of the world green again.

 

*

Alec leaves _life_ in his wake.

Flowers and grass sprout from the ground under his bare feet. Animals come to him, ever trusting, and he feeds them the flowers Isabelle crowns him with, granting them prosperity and health.

He’s life and life only.

It’s probably why the guardian of the Underworld loves him so damn much.


	2. A leaf so stubborn

Magnus isn’t originated from Alexander’s land. He came with his mortals, the last remaining members of their now dead nation.

A long time ago, he was a minor divinity of party, pouring wine and eating were his main occupations. He never asked for more. His brothers and sisters mocked him, calling him a coward, a blind fool. Now their ashes dance in the void and he stands a god of the Underworld, drinking his wine out of a dark cup, satisfied in the knowledge he alone saved their mortal charges.

He never wanted the responsibility. He wasn’t made for it: his people had always been weirdly fascinated by death and he loved life and its pleasures. . . They had to compromise. He would take care of their souls and the livings would honor that promise with banquets, pouring the sweet spiced wine upon the graves and down their throats, celebrating every death with abandon.

Their new land and its inhabitants didn’t like those new ways at first. So Magnus learnt to be ruthless. Because his people, already blooded and famished from their journey, fought for him to have that throne. He learnt to kill and enjoy it, learnt to starve his enemies and outsmart them. Until his people had spread among the population, generations after generations, until claiming not to share some of their blood was impossible. Until their belief outshined the old one.

Magnus killed so many that driving his sword through the previous king of the Underworld barely made him shiver in disgust. He made a feast of it, a week of celebration in the heat of Summer, burying the rotting god in an old valley, where he built his biggest temple yet. He sent a jar of his finest wine to the City of Gold, to the Mother and Father of this land.

No answer came. It was acceptance enough.

His presence among the host in the City of Light was neither asked nor commanded and Magnus was left to rearrange the Underworld as he pleased.

 

*

He never was _properly introduced_ to Alexander, the golden boy of this land. The God of Spring, Life renew and Hope kept to himself, only touching the ground when it is needed of him. He had heard of him in passing, like most of the City of Gold host, from visiting acquaintances (minor spirits that weren’t afraid of Magnus’ reputation).

The first time he saw him was in the dead of Winter. Sebastian was keeping busy sending soul after soul in Magnus’ arms, so many declarations of love that he received with indifference. That vile being never understood the meaning of “ _Get lost._ ”

Magnus was visiting his sanctuary, the holiest place of his cult, where his oracle was dying of old age. After a lifetime of service, Magnus made sure to share their last cup of wine and sooth their fears.

He had watched the soul fly away to its new home when he had felt him, just at the outside of his sacred ground. Magnus had felt anger. He disliked the ones living in the City of Gold… in two hundred years, he hardly witness those taking their duties seriously. That’s why he conjured his Helm and put it on his head, letting the invisibility it granted him took hold, and went looking for the one disturbing the peace of his place.

When he found the intruder, he wasn’t the person Magnus had expected. Sebastian, he had thought, was the only one daring enough to get so close to his temples.

A young god was on his knees in the middle of a clearing, banks of soiled snow pushed away from him. His hands, torn and bloody, were digging the frozen earth maniacally. He was shivering in the cold.

Magnus frowned. Without thinking about it he took off his Helm and asked:

“What are you doing?”

The other god tensed and raised his head, catching Magnus’ judgemental stare.

“I’m digging,” he didn’t sound too concerned about Magnus appearing out of nowhere.

“I can see that. But why?”

No answer. He only kept on digging, blood mixing with sweat and dirt.

“Aren’t you cold?” the older god tried again.

“It’s Winter. Everyone is cold.”

“But everyone _else_ has enough common sense to stay indoors and out of the snow. Sebastian gets offended when people aren’t scared of him.” The young god stopped his mad digging and looked defiantly at Magnus.

“Sebastian is scared of me, not the other way around.”

With that he stood up, robes wet and brown and ungodly. His skin was flushed by the bitter cold, covered in patches of mud. His flower crown was tangled in the mess of his dark hair with twigs and dirt and removing it would probably hurt. He was the most beautiful being Magnus ever saw in his long life.

“Is that so?”

“Do you see him during my time of the year trying to undermine _my_ efforts? No. My brother is hiding in his icy little cave, shivering in fear that my sun melts him for good,” he spoke with confidence, blood dripping on the plowed earth. Magnus could feel the air warming up gradually on his skin; could hear animals sluggishly moving around them when they should have been in deep slumber.

That’s when Magnus realized who the god was. Not a minor divinity, not a underling. The dark haired beauty was the real deal. He was the god of Spring, Life renew and hope, future King of all gods in this land.

“So rather than sleeping off Sebastian’s rule of ice and death, you go wandering around trying to revive the earth with your blood during the harshest time of the year? You’re completely crazy,” Magnus didn’t even try to keep the awe from his voice.

“I’m a prince of the City of Gold. I do as I please.” And with a powerful beat of wings, he was gone, leaving Magnus behind in the clearing, surrounded by green lush plants and confused bunnies.

Magnus was smitten.

 

*

He spent the remaining of that Winter secluded in his palace, playing with a leaf so stubborn it refused to die for weeks after Magnus plucked it from a branch. Not only to avoid Sebastian’s unwanted advances but also because he didn’t know what he would do if he met Alexander again. Probably fall to his knees and beg for his attention. He walked among the many souls he cared for during those weeks, asking if they knew of the young god of Spring, listening with rapture to each stories of those who did.

And with that he felt sorry for brushing off Sebastian so callously along the centuries. Unrequited feelings weren’t as funny now that he was on the other side of them.

The day he emerged from the Underworld, Magnus smiled. He was quickly soaked wet by the rain. Spring had never felt so good.


	3. To blossom and live

Alec knows what his brothers and sisters are saying behind his back.

That he’s not worthy, not good enough. Even their parents think the same since Max’s death. They lack the faith that the mortals have in him. He knows he won’t ever be able to rule in those conditions, but any attempt at gaining their favor back is met with disdain. Again, he wishes that Isabelle could find it in her heart to back stab him and take his place.

Sebastian promises to do that every Winter. Swears soon the mortals will have to fend off snow all year long, that scrubbing the world of them is the way to built better next time. Alec can see his parents and some of his siblings nodding along with him. One day he will have to deal with this, make sure that his brethren knows that harming the mortals without reasons will be answered with his fury.

He shrugs the feeling of dread as much as he can. For now, Sebastian is sleeping, deep inside a cave somewhere so cold ice covers the ocean itself. Alec has now other things to do than to worry about his brother. He calls his underlings, minors divinity of flowers, water nymphs and diverse nature spirits; making sure everyone is working hand in hand to awaken the world to warmth and life.

 

*

He isn’t expecting Magnus, god of the Underworld, to stalk his every moves.

Alec is not really sure why the god isn’t using his Helm to do it. Instead, he stands in the periphery of Alec’s vision, always gone when looked at directly. It’s driving Alec mad. The god obviously takes pleasure in this: he’s always smiling, laugh echoing in the silence after him.

One day he catches Magnus at it again and runs in the woods screaming after him when he disappears again.

“Did Sebastian put you up to this?” he finally asks to a bushes he’s positive Magnus is hiding in.

“Do I look like Sebastian could force me into anything? It’s not like Winter means something in the Underworld.” Magnus voices startles him. It comes from above Alec so he looks up. The older god is sitting on a big branch, looking ridiculous with his long legs balancing in the air, like an overgrown child playing in a tree. Although, Alec has to admits that he’s terribly handsome, clad in a pristine burgundy robe threaded with gold, his cat eyes carefully edged in black. Alec has never seen a skin of this color among the gods, for only a minority of mortals in this land have it and all of them decent from Magnus’ people.

“Everyone knows that Sebastian is avidly courting you… He wouldn’t be above exchanging favors for spying,” he doesn’t really know why he feels so angry at the idea of his brother sharing Magnus’ bed. He just is.

“Don’t you realize that I spend all the Winter months stuck in the Underworld _every year_ because of your brother’s courting? I mean I could kill him, but your Father would probably mind me offing so much of his family. Pretty sure he’s still grieving his dead brother…”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your uncle? Previous Underworld guardian? That I killed and took the place of?”

“Oh that,” Alec can’t stops himself from smiling, “Father was happy about it I think. Uncle Valentine wanted to be King a tad too much.”

“Are you saying that I probably saved your precious City of Gold pantheon from a civil war? Unbelievable!” Alec’s eyes are drawn to Magnus’ face, at the wild expressions and grimaces he doesn’t repress for dignity’s sake. How… alive he looks.

“For a god you’re not that respectuous. I know you’re not originally one of us but you could at least try to fit in more,” Alec shots, trying to distract himself from the dangerous path his thoughts are taking him.

“By bedding Sebastian? No can do.” Magnus is looking at him like he lost his mind, obviously outraged by the idea if he’s disgusted tone is anything to go by.

“ _Good,_ ” thinks Alec. “Of course not. Showing up in the City once in awhile would do wonder to your reputation. Just because you killed your way in doesn’t mean your place isn’t by our side.”

“Wouldn’t your family panic if I was to walk their golden halls?”

“Why?”

“Well I yield more power than most of you so… what’s stopping me from going on a killing spree and taking over?”

“You’ve been around for two centuries now. If you had wanted to make a move against us, you would have already. It’s not like you don’t have the keys to unleash our worst enemies in your possession.” As Alec is speaking he suddenly realizes something capital. “That’s probably why Sebastian been so obsess with courting you.... You have the keys to the Edom prison!”

Magnus pales slightly.

“What about my good looks and sense of humor?” he asks, obviously masking his concern with a joke. It still makes Alec’s pulse quicken.

“Well I suppose those are good... bonuses for bringing destruction on earth and cutting the line of succession,” Alec stammers, face grissom.

“Ah! So you _do_ find me attractive!” The older god falls to the ground gracefully, smiling brightly at Alec. “I wasn’t sure. You have that very serious face on all the time, it was hard to tell if you were interested or not.”

“I’m not… int… I don’t know wha…” Alec can’t utter a entire sentence, can’t deny the truth. Never before he felt so weak and out of sorts confronted with simple flirting. He usually shrugs it easily, because it’s unimportant.

Magnus simply holds a finger in front his mouth to stop him. Alec can’t draw his eyes from it, so close it could touch his lips.

It doesn’t. Alec shouldn’t feel disappointed about that. And yet.

“Don’t worry Alexander. I won’t tell. Nor will I give any of my belongings to anyone like Sebastian… _you_ on the other hand… well, we’ll see.”

And with that Magnus is gone, leaving Alec in the middle of the woods.

 

*

Alec refrains from seeking Magnus after that.

He sees him more often now, closer and closer, as if Magnus is trying to bait Alec into following him. But the young god resists the temptation. There’s a fire in his belly that burns so painfully since his encounter with Magnus, he fears what he would do confronted with the alluring god again. Alec tries to extinguish his growing fascination, the base want it comes with by working harder on his Spring than he ever has before, driving himself into exhaustion.

One evening when he goes back to rest in the City of Gold, Alec is greeted by Isabelle at the gates of their parents’ palace. She’s dressed in her full battle gear, a daunting contrast to Alec’s simple white robes, busy saddling her mare while a host of young girls hold her weapons and shield.

“Where are you heading, dear sister?” he asks, curious about her dark expression.

“A king needs to be taught a lesson in humility,” she says sternly.

“Don’t they all?”

Isabelle's laugh fills the air.

“Would you like to join me? I rather not burn your fields in my wrath.”

“I trust you to control yourself. And if you can’t, know that I will never think ill of you. Mortals need to learn their place and that, even if we’re benevolent, we need to be respected. Or consequences must be faced.”

“You spoke the truth, dear brother,” she hugs him and quickly gets on her horse, looking regal and deadly in the setting sun. “If the mood strikes, go the the Hall of Heros. Jace got enamored with a mortal again and Mother isn’t pleased,” Isabelle adds with a wink.

Alec chuckles.

“I’ll stay clear of that place then. Thank you for the warning, sister.”

She’s gone in a second, horse opening its massive wings and jumping in the void toward earth. Alec smiles. Only Isabelle has a power over his heart like this, to make it live again.

Or at least it was true until recently.

 

*

He’s on his way to his chambers when a clamor further in the palace gets his attention. He wonders for a second if the fight Isabelle warned him against spread to the rest of the City when a voice he never heard here before screams:

“Sorry dear, I didn’t realize you were the god of Deafness as well as Winter. I am. Not. Interested. In. You.” Magnus’ voice isn’t as daunting as Alec’s Father’s, yet Alec can feel the power behind it.

Against his better judgment, he follows Sebastian’s shouts (“ _I wish only to break words with you!_ ”) and, around a corner, finds a little attroupement of gods.

“Pray tell what is happening here?” Alec asks far above everyone voices. He doesn’t like abusing his authority, but this commanding voice is part of him, marking him as their future King. Gods turns towards him. Some of his siblings and cousins smile, others just roll their eyes. Sebastian sneers, but Magnus steps in front of him and beams at Alec.

“At last! I’ve been waiting for you to come home for the longest time and your brother is the worst company I ever had the displeasure to be with. And I’m surrounded by the dead all the time.”

Alec’s breath catches in his throat. Magnus looks more beautiful than the last time he saw him, even in his dark serious robes, standing out in the crowd of white and gold silk . He looks superior and dangerous in the best way…  Alec knows he is in deep trouble: at least the last time no one but Magnus witnessed his weakness.

“Brother! Shouldn’t you be sleeping the Spring and Summer away, _far_ from here?” he says, ignoring Magnus and his brightness for now. Sebastian’s presence here can’t be good.

“I heard my quarry was in the City of Gold. Even I couldn't resist such an opportunity to finally admire him among us,” his brother leers.

“And now it’s done. Leave him be.” Alec’s hears the murmur of the crowd rising at his sharp words. Alec never confronts Sebastian directly, not since Max’s death. He knows that he will the the talk of the palace in minutes now, an attention he never seeks.

Sebastian looks at him with renewed interest, his dark, cold eyes narrowing between he and Magnus. He opens his mouth but Magnus cuts him.

“Can we leave? I have an appointment with your Father, Alexander. And I rather not make him wait any longer.” Magnus quickly catches Alec’s hand in his and drags him away from Sebastian and the others, like he’s the one in charge in this place.

Even when they’re out of sight, Alec doesn’t struggle out of the older god’s grip. Magnus’ hand is too warm to drop, his smaller hand a perfect fit for his.

“Do you actually have business with my Father?” A safe topic, Alec hopes.

“Oh no. Well I did, earlier today… followed your advice about trying to fit in. Your Father seemed relieved I wasn’t here to kill anyone really.”

Alec can’t help smiling at that, glad that Magnus listened to him.

“I told you, my uncle was a cruel god. He was a War carrion bird before Father sent him to rule the Underworld… I don’t think he ever forgave that.”

“Yes, his cult was pretty bleak. You wouldn’t believe the time it took me to root out all the deviousness in the mortals’ vision of death. That some of them actually wished to be treated so badly in the afterlife is beyond me.”

Magnus stops abruptly in fronts of Alec’s door, making the younger god frowns.

“How do…”

“I asked your sister.”

“Which one?”

“The scary one.”

“They all are!” Magnus laughs at that and tighten his grip a bit. Alec adds, with seriousness this time “Thank you Magnus.”

“What For?”

“Sebastian. I usually find ways to avoid him directly and fight him when and where he least expects it, but this time I was caught off guard… I’m not the greatest at defusing situation like this one. I lose my temper quite easily when he’s concern.”

“Understandable. And you saved me from one of his marriage proposals, so I should thank you too.”

For a moment, Alec’s mind goes blank, “ _Proposals_ ” echoeing in his head. Anger rises in him like a flood, “ _How dare Sebastian even think himself worthy of Magnus’s attention?_ ”

Magnus’ moan of pain is the only thing bringing Alec out of his thoughts to realized he’s been crushing the older god’s hand in his. Alec drops his hand and steps back, alarmed by the violence of his thoughts and behavior.

“Apologies Magnus, I didn’t meant to hurt you,” he doesn’t meet the other’s eyes, ashamed of himself.

“It’s alright Alexander. I’m not made of glass,” Magnus says, taking back Alec’s hands in his. “Look at me, please.”

Alec does. He’s certain that, in this moment, he would do far more for Magnus.

“Alexander… would you like to see me again? On your terms this time. I’m truly sorry for following you around, it’s just that you’re so… hum… you’re not like them. You’re not contempt with sitting back and letting the mortals worship you, only to throw them crumbs once in awhile. You work hard for them and, well. It’s admirable.” Magnus smiles at him, a bit self consciously. “You’re admirable. And I would love to see you again.”

Alec isn’t stupid. He knows that Magnus isn’t seeking friendship in him. He knows that he shouldn’t, that whatever it is between them would never grow into what Isabelle and Simon, the muse of History, share.

“Of course,” he says anyway. There is no denial in his heart anymore, he’s far too draw to Magnus to contemplate not seeing the other god again.

After all, Alec can guide a flower to blossom and live in the dead of winter. The Underworld isn’t as harsh.

 

*

“Shouldn’t you arbors life?” Alec asks one night they’re both walking hand in hand on the shore of a lake, the crisp air encouraging their closeness.

“I'm not Death, Alexander. Only the caretaker of souls. The only reason to take care of them is because the people they used to be were good and deserving. The others need punishments for the way they behaved. Death is just that. It’s not that terrifying after. Just before.”

“I don’t get it… you are, well… The other made you sounds like…” Alec doesn’t have the courage to continue.

“A disgusting being? Let me guess…” Magnus puts a hand on his chin, feigning reflexion. “Fire everywhere? Scaly skin? A pronounced taste for roasted infants?”

“Hum… not really? It’s just, in the stories, they just describe you as dull and gloomy. But you have an outlook on life that even my happiest siblings can’t emule.”

“Well, I did spend the biggest part of my existence throwing parties and drinking. Me and my mortals had to work a balance between their death worship and my need for good wine.”

Alec nearly trips.

“You were a party divinity!” he shouts, taken aback by the revelation. “You’re lying! You work too hard to be as lazy as those.”

“Lazy? Partying is hard work, Alexander,” Magnus says, obviously offended by Alec’s judgement.

“One of my cousin is like that.... She spends most of her time high with some of her priestesses pretending that what she’s doing his important… it’s pathetic.” So much power wasted in trivialities makes Alec angry.

“Hey! Just because you rarely allow yourself a moment of respite doesn’t mean mortals don’t need to stop reality from interfering with their mind for a while;” Magnus reprimands, poking him in the ribs with his free hand,

Alec rolls his eyes, laughing.

“If they concentrated more on reality and how to improve it, they wouldn’t need to escape.”

“I never say they were logical about.”

Alec laughs again, wishing he could stay here with Magnus forever, without any duty to attend too. Thoughts like that have been plaguing him for weeks. Daydreams of Magnus and his beautiful eyes, of where this could lead them if Alec had enough bravour and kissed him. For the first time in his life, his forests are in the far back of his mind, for he is too distract to pay them the attention they deserve.

He knows that dawn is near and that his duties await him. But what’s wrong with staying with the person that make every breath worth taking just a bit longer?


	4. Buried in the snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: there is little reference to Jace's conception being the result of rape. stay safe people.

The day Alec works on his Spring and at night Magnus joins him in the mortal realm for walks in the countryside. It’s a good thing that Catarina, the Night goddess, is fond of Magnus. This way they are free to do as they please under her protection without the interference of the City of Gold.

Not that they do anything beside hold hands and talk, which is more than fine with Magnus. It’s a safe routine, he thinks. He had not been in a relationship for decades and Alexander never was. Taking their time is essential, and this way Magnus worry considerably less about overstepping the boundaries of his inexperienced companion. They spend months like this, barely touching, talking and learning about the other.

Magnus tells Alexander about his burgeoning friendships with Catarina and Ragnor, which are far less accepting of his caprices than Alec is. But that he’s glad in a way to have people in his life that don’t back down from him when they disagree on how to deal with mortals and their silly concept of good and evil. He narrates the epics of his homeland, sharing them with Alec because Magnus doesn’t want to be the only one knowing them anymore. He also tries to explain the complexities of the Underworld, of finding the balance between punishment and reward because no mortals is exempt of both. Alec never visited and only heard of what his uncle did there, and Magnus knows how disturbing that was, being the one that had to clean it up.

He learns that even if Alec only has good relationships with Isabelle, Jace and a few others, he loves all of the others. It's a terrible flaw to have and Magnus swear that as long he is in Alexander's life, no one will abuse his heart and live to tell the tale. His kind heart doesn’t stop Alec to poke fun at his siblings, Magnus knows, for they jokes often of the quirks and stupidity of the other gods now that Magnus met with them regularly in the City of Gold.

Above all, he learns the shape of Alexander's smiles, of his laugh and how they affects Magnus. How the feeling growing in his heart that _this is the one_ is making him weak and shy and so happy.  

 

*

The only subject that is never discussed between them is Sebastian.

Magnus’s not entirely sure why the two brothers hate each other so much. Never before he witnessed two gods viciously battling over seasons. Something of consequence must have happened but Alec never approaches the subject and Magnus respects his privacy and so he stays silent. And he himself is wary of talking about his annoying suitor.

Stranger is the silence of the City of Gold host on the matter. During his numerous visits, Magnus shared discussions and drinks with Alexander’s family and again, there is like a great tension in the room whenever Sebastian is mentioned, as if his frozen hands were squeezing their hearts. Isabelle, the closet of Alec’s sister, is quick to shut down anyone who dares speaks the Winter god’s name in front of her. Magnus saw Simon dry her tears after a fight with Raj, a minor god of Rain, on that very issue. Needless to say that Raj spectacularly lost that fight and Magnus is more than happy to be on Isabelle’s good side, for her wrath his terrible. Magnus knows there is something wrong, but the people involved are not forthcoming with informations. Or, in Sebastian’s case, trustworthy.

Beside the antagonisme between Alec and Sebastian, there is the more alarming matter of the second’s vile desire towards the mortals. Some follow Sebastian’s examples and speak openly of killing mortals for entertainment and they approche Magnus, thinking like their leader that because he rule the Underworld he actually share their thirst for blood. Magnus proposes each of those idiots a demonstration of the power his sword yields, sending them back screaming, cowering at the sight of the weapon he used to kill Valentine. It’s the god-killing weapon he salvaged from his homeland’s destruction, after his brothers and sisters sliced each other's throat for it. It’s a good thing that he only can use it for Magnus took great care to infuse it with his own essence, making the sword a part of himself.  .

 

 *

Sebastian keeps himself scarce, at least from Magnus. But his actions are felt deeply: Alexander works hard to mend back together fields caught in freak snowstorm in the middle of May. Then he is forced by his Father to enlist the help of younger siblings and cousins to heal mortals afflicted with ailments that normally belong to the dead of winter.

It’s clear that, for the first time, Sebastian is fighting Alec’s power directly in the rising heat of late Spring. It pains Magnus to see the guilt in Alec’s eyes when he tells him that an entire village perished because of a virulent case of flu. Alec doesn’t say Sebastian’s name out loud, but the culprit is clear to Magnus. It pains him even more to know he’s partly to blame. Sebastian wouldn’t be throwing those tantrums if Magnus hadn’t show favor for Alec that first day in the City of Gold.

 

*

Jace and Magnus begin an unlikely friendship. At first, Magnus only talked to the blond god for Alec’s sake. But the former Hero has hidden depths that broke Magnus’ heart quickly. They both understand mortals in a common way, for Jace was one and Magnus care for them in death. The fact that they both feel deeply about Alexander is probably a good motivation for friendship too.

Along the weeks, he learns that Jace was the son of Valentine, which cause him to be suspicious of the young god. Then he learns that Valentine, still a War god at the time, had forced himself on Jace’s mortal mother. He was raised by her and her husband, without the knowledge of his true parentage. Unfortunately, he developed at a young age a force and speed no mortal could achieve, attracting the attention of kings that wanted to use him. He was enrolled as a soldier, tricked with tales of glory and honor before his parents were killed in a needless war. That’s why he scoffs now at people who take pleasure in conflicts. He only cares for the young canon fodders and the broken ones, those who can’t close their eyes without getting pulled back in nightmares. There is a rough kindness in him that speaks to Magnus and that’s why he grants the other god the right to visit his parents in the Underworld.

They’re both drinking wine on the wide balcony overlooking the pomegranates Orchards, the only plant that thrives in the Underworld, after one of those visits when Magnus expresses his guilt over Sebastian’s actions.

“Don’t think that for a second, I beg of you,” says Jace, looking at Magnus above the rim of his cup. He’s always bringing his own jar of wine with him, supposedly to soften the pain of parting with his parents.

“I speak the truth and you know it. He was content sleeping the fairer seasons away before.”

“Sebastian was a monster long before you and your mortals set foot on our shores, Magnus. He was in league with Valentine.” Jace sips his wine, obviously nervous. Speaking of his genitor is never an easy thing for him.

“Jace. I battled Valentine for decades to rob him of this place. I never saw Sebastian by his side or felt his influence during our battles.”

“That was after their falling out… it’s a convoluted tale…” he begins. Magnus watches with admiration and concern as Jace empties his cup in one gulp. “I wish I could drink some of your wine without getting trapped here for it. You have fine taste in everything, your wine must be the best too.”

“Enough with the wine,” Magnus cuts, realizing that Jace is well on his way to be drunk. “If you wish to explain, please do. Unless… unless it is something you can’t speak off without breaching Alexander’s thrust.”

Jace rolls his eyes.

“You are worst than he is, always so respectful and _decent_ … I’ll have you know that Alec doesn’t have the monopole on heartbreak. The entire City of Gold suffered, and with it, the mortal realm.”

Magnus’ curiosity is stronger than his scruples this time. Besides, he _needs_ this knowledge against Sebastian.

“What happened then?”

“Sebastian is… well, was Valentine’s son. At least in spirit. Before being send by Robert and Maryse to rule here, Valentine was a War god. Not like Isabelle, not like me. He was senseless and violent. My conception is proof enough. He would inspire blood lust to mortals for fun, turn friends into enemies for the sake of sport. Then he changed. Began to do it to get rid of them."

The disgust is clear in Jace’s voice and Magnus shares the feeling. The younger god gestures at their surrounding with a sardonic expression before continuing.

"That’s why he was exiled here. Maryse thought that, since her brother liked death so much he could take care of it here, as far away from her children as she could send him. She took that decision too late. Sebastian, Alec and Isabelle... they were inseparable, but Valentine still got through to one of them, separating him from the other and… who knows what he instilled in his head. Alec didn’t wanted the throne, didn’t wanted to be a warrior. He never showed when Maryse tried to teach him how to fight… always hands deep in plants, playing with them. Isabelle is a fighter, that’s for sure, but she’s too clever to turn to violence as a solution first. But Sebastian… Sebastian was young then. Impressionable. Keep in mind that at that time, when I was still a mortal, winter wasn’t as dreadful in this land. Snow was fun then. Just the earth sleeping and Sebastian wasn’t working with it, but against it. Making snow storms as tame as possible, making sure the animals had a safe hibernation… Valentine saw the potential for more. For destruction.”

“He turned Sebastian against his siblings?”

“He turned Sebastian against the entire _creation_. Nobody saw it coming. He was good a playing sane… the deception eventually ended. One winter an entire city was covered in a violent snowstorm. Thousands of mortals, gone. Alec went to investigate since nobody could find Sebastian… Unknown to him, Max, their little brother followed him. The child didn’t have any real power or sway over anything yet, but he was good at mischief and he loved the snow. Imagine one so young, alone in a city filled to the brim by frozen corpses, the ones not dead yet blue and begging for release. He got scared and run off. When they realized that he was gone, it was too late. Sebastian had tasted blood and wanted more. He tricked his little brother on a frozen lake. My only wish is that Max didn’t see it coming, that he didn't realized that Sebastian wanted to kill him. Alec and Isabelle got there in time to see him pass through the ice. They fought Sebastian but… he fled. Don’t know what truly happened after that. When Luke found them they were severely injured, half dead and buried in the snow, clutching Max’s dead body like they were trying to keep him warm.”

Jace isn’t looking at him anymore, but at the Orchards that surrounds Magnus’ palace, back and shoulders tense. Magnus himself is left speechless at the revelations. He can’t fathom the hurt that this betrayal caused Isabelle and Alexander.

He finally asks:

“Nothing was done against Sebastian or Valentine?”

Jace shrugs.

“Sebastian was still their sons and brothers. Maryse and Roberts still hope that he would come back to them, that he can be saved. Even with all their might Isabelle and Alec have to obey their parents. Valentine is an other story entirely.”

Reflexively Magnus’ hand goes to the keys he always keeps with him, craftily hidden in his belt.

“The Edom prisons,” he says, echoing Alexander’s words from before. “He told them to fuck off.”

“Until you came around.”

“But he didn’t actually do it”

“One could guess he wanted to rule something more that the ashes of the City of Gold. Titans aren’t know for their gentleness or love of architecture. Maryse couldn’t take the risk anyway.”

“Sebastian wouldn’t care.”

“Of course not. His heart froze when he killed Max. He doesn’t want to rule any of us. He craves destruction. You’re the only one standing in the way, now.”

“As I told Alexander once, I have no desire of helping Sebastian in any way.” Sebastian won’t back down, Magnus realizes, he will pursue him and try to win him over until he gets what he wants. Magnus sights and pours himself some more wine. It’s an headache for another day.

“Good. Because Isabelle and I have a whole army of Gods that will hunt you down if you do, god-killing sword be damn. Same thing if you hurt Alec."

Magnus can only raise his cup at that.


	5. The auspices were clear

Jace doesn’t mean to fall in love with mortals.

He just can’t help it. Perhaps it has something to do with him being one, so long ago. Perhaps it’s because every goddesses in the City of Light is related to him in some ways, cousins, half sisters and aunts. Perhaps he unconsciously picks love that will not last; commitment for a few decades isn’t a problem... but for eternity? No.

Yet here he lays in her bed, watching her sleep for the hundredth time, thinking that he never been happier. That he can’t see an end to this.

The mortals says she’s the fairest woman alive, with skin like untouched snow and hair shining like spinned red gold... a face that could launch a thousand ships to war. Jace simply knows her as the kindest soul he ever met, a selfless princess too good for the world she was born into. She has a wit that is turned against him more often than not and a smile so honest he never can get it out of his mind. And he tried. But for one to love is to lose one’s mind. That’s why he breaks his promise to Maryse to never lay with a mortal again, for half gods are too much of a headache to deal with when mortal rulers get hold of one. A commodity so precious people wages wars to take control of one. He’s proof enough of that…

He still went and pursued her against his best judgement. Wooed her until she laughed and looked at him with something in eyes. Something that said “ _Kiss me you idiot._ ”

Isabelle rolled her eyes at him when he told her about Clarissa (Well Clary, for she hates the pompous ring her name has), telling him that he should learn to grow up and stop preying on poor mortal women. Jace knows she’s not really thinking ill of him, or she would have knocked some sense into him long ago. He loved all those women, gave them anything he could and more, hold their hands when they moved on with their life or away from the mortal realm to the Underworld. He’s fond of those memories. And his love for Clary is boundless, such a big part of him now that he’s plotting a way to petition Maryse and Robert to make her one of them.

Unfortunately Maryse isn’t as kind as Isabelle about Jace’s new indiscretion. When she learns how he is spending his nights, in the arm of his mortal lover, her anger shakes the Hall of Heroes’ walls with violence. To say that she’s disappointed in him isn't strong enough.

 

*

“Clary what’s wrong?” he asks her one night they’re both recovering in her bed, breath still ragged from their lovemaking. He’s been working the courage to ask this all night, feeling the edge of desperation in each of her touches.

She tenses immediately, getting up and crossing her room too fast for him to stop, not even bothering with clothes. She’s been like this for a week, not refusing his affection or stopping giving hers, but withdrawn nevertheless. He watches her, baffled, as she reaches for some wine and drinks it with abandon. Clary never drinks, he knows that, made fun of her countless times before for being too serious and responsible. Seeing it now makes him uneasy. He sits up on the bed, pushing some of the sheets away from his sweaty skin.

“Please love. Tell me what’s on your mind, I’ll do everything I can to protect you from any distress you’re in.”

She chuckles, as if his declaration is worthy of laughs.

“You can’t protect me from _marriage,_ Jace,” she says bitterly, her rigid back turned to him.

The world stops for a moment when her words fall between the two of them. Jace never stood so still, tangled in the messy sheets. So still and hurt. He unsuccessfully tries to shake the feeling of dread that’s growing in his guts. They’re both silent for a while and only the noise of the servants in the corridors attending to their duties disturbs the illusion of peace.

“Your father can’t force you,” he says as he gets up from the bed and walks toward her, half certain she’ll flee his touch. But when he reaches for her hand she grabs it, gripping it as tightly as she can. Despite that, she’s still facing the wall, refusing stubbornly to meet his eyes.

“My duty commands that I do what’s best for my people, Jace. And the Mother, _your aunt_ , made her desire known for an alliance between my father’s kingdom and his neighbor. She has enough of the war and the defacing of the temples. She ordered a peace treaty or retribution will come with her wrath.” Her voice is cold and determined and Jace knows in his heart that she will go through with it. He never hated her selflessness more before.

“Peace doesn’t have to involved you.”

“I’m to be married by the end of Summer… the auspices were clear on that.”

“Maryse asked specifically for this?” Disbelief washes over him.

“I was named by the Oracle… my father is ecstatic of course. Called me _blessed,_ ” she snarls. Jace can see the tears rolling on her face now, can hear the bitterness in her voice.

“I won’t allow it,” he assures.

She turns sharply to him finally, fury in her eyes.

“YOU WON’T ALLOW IT?” she screams and Jace flinches, thankful for the silence spell he worked on the walls and doors of her room early on their liaison. “YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS. GODS MEDDLED ENOUGH IN MY LIFE AS IT IS WITHOUT YOU MAKING THINGS WORSE!”

“Clary I’ll talk to…”

“Don’t you see it? Are you that blind?” she cuts him. “Your love for me caused this! This is punishment… I won’t risk another, worst than this one, because you can’t realize that this was never going to end well for me.”

“I love you Clary,” he can’t help but plead, cradling his hands around her face, her red hair running on his arm.

“And I love you,” she says, not unkindly. “But it’s not enough against the will of the City of Gold. You forgot in your years as a god that mortals need to know their place. This is me learning mine.”

“Clary…” he starts, not even knowing what to say. Perhaps just to say her name.

“Tonight was goodbye, Jace,” she looks sorry at this but it’s small comfort.

Her tears on his hands are too much and the ones on his face burn his skin.

“Tell me. Tell me and I’ll fight for you, please,” he begs.

She shakes her head and stays silent, eyes lost in space.

He drops his hands from her face.

“I’ll go then.” His voice cracks. “But if you change your mind, I’ll come back for you. Tomorrow. The day you’re supposed to be wed. In ten years if that’s how long I need to wait for you... I’m not giving up on us,” he swears.

He summons his discarded clothing back on him and gives himself a last chance to gaze at her. She stays strong and regal even naked before him.

He’s gone before he can change his mind and abduct her, before he can break his unsaid promise to respect her choice.

 

*

Clary feels a chill as soon as Jace leaves her room. She looks around and pauses... When did she open the doors leading to the balcony?

A cold wind suddenly pours in her chambers, disturbing the tapisseries and she shivers as it seems to caress her back. But when she turns around, there is nothing there. Clary sniffles and tries to dismiss the disturbing feeling of being watched. It wouldn't be the first time her mind played that trick on her in the past few months.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "a face that could launch a thousand ships." is from Doctor Faustus by Christopher Marlowe.


	6. A fire that he never saw before

The sun is still up when Magnus steps into the mortal realm; the newly returned birds singing and flying around the clearing he and Alec had designated as their rendezvous point. The very same clearing he first set eyes on the god of Spring all those months ago.

He frowns, realizing how early it still was and sits on the grass, half embarrassed at his eagerness to see Alexander again. The young god makes him acts like a child with a crush. Not that it’s wrong just... unusual. Magnus can count on one hand the number of people that made him feel this way in his life and, except for Alec, none of them truly deserved it. The feeling of happiness in his chest makes Magnus nervous, as if waiting for the wind to turn against him once more.

Sebastian.

Magnus shivers. Again, unusual. Long ago, when he was nothing but a minor party god, he had been too drunk to be afraid of anything… except the prospect of an empty cup. Then his brothers and sisters had fought for a piece of crap fell from the sky that could kill gods and he had been forced out of his languor by dread. No more parties, no more family. Just the void and responsibilities that befell upon him, half a century of fear for his mortals without a home to call their own. He only stopped being scared the moment he secured his reign on the Underworld of this land by passing his sword through Valentine’s broken body. In two hundred years he went around doing as he pleased, rolling his eyes at the cruel Winter god and shrugging off whatever he had to say. Magnus was untouchable, for he had incommensurable power and nothing left to lose, no one to hold dear in his heart. And Sebastian knew that well enough to stay in a… well, not respectful distance, but at least he tried to woo Magnus in ways that could have been appealing. If Magnus had been a psychopathic, bloodthirsty megalomaniac. Sebastian had never been of consequence when the Underworld had been the thing Magnus’ life was revolving around.

Now things are different. While he doesn’t like most of the host of gods living in the City of Gold, he is extremely fond of his new friends and enjoys the beauty of the place. Enjoys walking the lavish halls and the feeling of peace that no mortal city could have. It feels like a home away from home, a friendly house he can come to rest for a while when the burden of the Underworld are too much. A house that is broken around siblings, by guilt and pain. A house that isn’t safe for his Alexander.

Magnus can’t stop replaying Jace’s words in his head. How Luke, a surprisingly gentle god of the Hunt that Magnus liked right upon meeting him, had found Isabelle and Alexander half dead in the snow. If Sebastian had no scruples attempting to kill his siblings then, Magnus is certain he will try again now that he has one more reason to dislike Alec.

The vivid image of Alexander, dead, strikes Magnus before he can do anything against it. He knows that it takes a lot to kill a god: time, tremendous energy and pain. Knows that the more loved by the mortals a god is, the less likely he is to perish by any hand. But Magnus can’t take solace in that knowledge, it’s not enough. The suffering Sebastian could inflict on Alec just by trying to kill him now is too much for Magnus to accept. And he can’t avoid thinking that if someone was to find new ways to kill immortals, it would be Sebastian and his devious intellect.

Magnus’ left hand goes to his sword’s handle. Killing Sebastian now and be done with it would have it’s advantages. Safety for everyone, mortals and gods alike, should balance the destruction of his tentative work relationship with Alexander’s parents.

Probably.

Now, if he only knew where the bastard lives, that will be a good start for planning his murder.

 

*

After a long hour of dozing off in the dying light, the sun finally sets and Magnus can’t help the smile on his face when he hears the flutter of wings behind him. Alexander arrives punctually to each of their rendezvous, when Catarina’s power over the mortal realm covers them from prying eyes.

It’s probably one of the thing that baffles Magnus the most. The level of commitment and care the younger god puts into his work is well known… and for Alec to hold Magnus as worthy of taking over part of his precious time… it’s, well… amazing doesn’t cover it.

That’s why he decides that Alec’s aversion to weapons isn’t going to cost him his life. With Sebastian on the offensive, Magnus can’t have Alexander running around defenseless in the mortal realm without some kind of protection.

Ideally he could just stand by Alec’s side all day, sword out and daring Sebastian to move against his brother. But Magnus can’t. First, because his duty to the Underworld is actually a commitment he’s proud of. Secondly, because of the little fact that apart from some friends and family members, no one knows about them. And lastly, Alexander is extremely likely to scream at him until he goes away. His darling is a proud idiot like that.

 

*

Alec’s breath is caught in his throat, the vision in front of him too much. He barely manages to land on the ground without stumbling like a drunk. Magnus is attractively lounging in the grass, cradled by a slop in the ground, his favored gold and red robes open at the waist like he’s been basking in the sun. Alec wonders if he is asleep but the older god cranks his head at what must be a painful angle before Alec can call his name.

“There you are,” Magnus says with a smile.

Damn that smile and the feeling it induces in him. Alec answers him with a smile of his own and he feels it widen when Magnus opens his arms, welcoming him in his embrace when he’s close enough to sit with him. Alec all but falls in his arms, snuggling closer until the position is as satisfying as comfortable. He’s not ashamed of the moan of content that escapes him when Magnus’ hand reaches his hair and start stroking it aimlessly. He doesn't have to reign in his emotions, doesn't need to. He’s safe here. He missed Magnus today, like always.

“I missed you today,” he says after a moment of silence, repeating his though at loud, needing to voice it. “Jace and Mother have been a pain since what she did and I spent my afternoon busy trying to keep track of my younger siblings..." Magnus tenses against him immediately and Alec moves his head to look at his companion. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing darling… I didn’t realize that the little ones were still helping you. More flu I guess?” His voice is strained, like saying the words is painful to him.

Alec sighs.

“You’re lying, it’s okay. Jace told me he told you about Max.” Somehow, saying his name out loud is easier now that he doesn’t have to fear Magnus’ reaction. After all, if the older god held him accountable for Max’s murder, he wouldn’t be here. Though Magnus looks taken aback by his confession.

“What?” he says, smartly.

“Jace came back from his visit to you completely drunk, babbling about how Sebastian was a monster that should have been dealt with a long time ago. Then he told me he told you.” Alec tries to settle his head back in the crook Magnus’ neck but the older god is moving and suddenly they’re facing each other and Magnus is barely meeting his eyes.

“Alec I’m so sorry...” Magnus begins.

“No. You don’t need to apologize... You’re one of us. Sebastian is dangerous and you have the right to know what kind of damage he can do…” Alec takes Magnus hands in his, trying to convey with his touch that he’s not mad. ”Sebastian is making a play for you and the more knowledge you have against him, the less likely he is to trick you in any way…” Magnus squeezes his hands in return and before Alec can stop himself he adds “And you probably won’t run off with him or something of the sort.” He turns his face away from Magnus quickly, embarrassed by his outburst.

“Run off... With Sebastian? Is this still a concern of yours? Because I’m concern that you’re concerned about that.” The tone isn’t really mocking, but Alec knows Magnus enough by now to hear his smile. He flushes. Alec didn’t mean to show his insecurities like this.

“I’m... it’s... hum… I can’t really explain… it. I rather not have you… tempted,” he tries.

Magnus tugs him closer, smoothly demonstrating his physical strength, and has him half sitting into his lap in a second. Magnus huffs and rests his forehead against Alec’s, green and gold eyes not leaving his an instant. They have never been so intimately touching, not like this. Resting in someone’s arms is a world apart from straddling their thighs and Alec’s pulse raises at the proximity, at what it could mean. He blushes furiously.

“Oh… Wasn’t I pretty clear about who I liked before?” Magnus says wantonly, eyes glazed. Alec can’t tell if Magnus is being his usual flirting self or if he’s genuinely affected by their position. Alec sure is.

The older god guides Alec’s hands on his exposed shoulders, while his bejeweled ones go to Alec’s waist. And the younger god can’t think, can’t feel anything that is not “ _Magnus. Magnus. Magnus_ ”, turning around in his head like a prayer. He can’t really recall how they got here, how a serious conversation about Sebastian of all people turned into this. His breaths Magnus’ air and his hands touches his glorious skin and it’s all what matters. They stays like this forever, lost in each other's presence, silent but for their ragged breaths.

Their mouths are so close now that Alec can’t resist, not like this. He has been trying to muster the courage to do this for a while and this… yes he needs it.

That when Magnus seems to wake up from the lust spell they’re both under and says:

“You need to let me teach you how to fight.”

 

*

“No.” Alec gets up stiffly and puts some distance between himself and Magnus. He looks like Magnus just throw cold water at him. He did, in a way. His heart is still racing from their almost… kiss? Damn it. Magnus can help but feel guilty for forcing this on Alec. Yet, the stakes are too high for shying away from the issue.

“Why not?” he says.

“I said no Magnus!” Alec shouts.

The birds stop their singing instantly and the earth trembles. Magnus swears he see the plants around them curl tightly on themselves, as if the shout had scared them too. The silence is deafening in the clearing and Alexander is looking at him with a fire that he never saw before.

Magnus stands up and walks to Alec, who’s holding his ground. Magnus can see in his bearings the king he will be on day. Brave, furious Alexander, refusing to cower in front of a much more powerful and dangerous god.

“You have to.” Is the only thing Magnus says when he’s close enough. A step further and they could kiss.

“Weapons are not my dominion,” Alec’s hisses to his face.

Magnus remembers all those months ago, when he first met Alexander in this clearing. How defiant and regal he was. He hasn’t seen those traits in him since then, at least not directed right at him. A devious part of Magnus can't help but want to push harder, see what really makes Alexander ticks under all that control and duty. The righteous anger in his companion’s eyes arouses him beyond reason.

“You will be king of the City of Gold one day. You can’t continue to wear blinders all your life, Alec. You were lucky enough until…”

“HOW FUCKING DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THIS?” Alexander roars.

And this time, the earth doesn’t tremble. It shakes violently, on and on for an impossibly long minute. The only one standing when it stops is Alexander.

Magnus is at his feet, laying where he dropped when the earthquake started.

“Well now I… I feel dumb… last week I was bragging to Ragnor... that I was the only one that could really move... the ground in my wrath but… obviously I’m not.” And then he starts laughing hysterically and can’t seem to stops. It’s not everyday that a City of Light god scares him to death.

“Magnus?” Alexander calls in a whisper.

“Yes darling?” he answers when he stops laughing long enough.

“Are you well?”

“Never been better actually.”

Magnus opens his eyes, looking up to Alexander who’s standing over him with a concerned expression on his beautiful face. He looks ashamed and Magnus can’t have that. He takes one of Alec’s hand and tugs it gently, prompting his companion to sit by his side again.

“I’m impressed. That kind of raw power… when you get a hold of it, you will be unstoppable.”

Alec’s rolls his eyes. His anger letting place to annoyance now.

“You won’t let it go, will you?”

“Nope,” he pops the word soundly. “But I want to know why you’re so set on not learning something that could save your life.” Magnus knows it’s not a discussion Alec wants to have but he can’t help thinking that’s it’s eventually for the better.

“What you said… about blinders…” Alec begins.

“Yes?”

“It’s something that my Mother used to say.”

What’s left of Magnus’ amusement disappear immediately. He doesn’t think that touching Alec to offer comfort is in the cards right now, not after what just happened, but he sits up, giving the other god all his attention.

“But I think I should tell you more about what happened.” Alec’s voice is small, and Magnus gets the impression that Alec isn’t speaking at loud consciously.

“More? More about what?”

“I keep forgetting you aren’t from here… that you don’t know.”

“Alexander?”

“You probably realized by now that a lot of my family members aren’t… happy with me, right?”

“Yes,” Magnus answers, unsure of where this is going. “Even your parents seems oddly cold towards you.”

“It’s because of Sebastian and Max.”

“Surely they don’t blame you for it?” Magnus questions, incredulous.

“They do, actually.” Alec chuckles sadly, eyes lost in the tree line.

“How? Why? They don’t treat Isabelle badly and Jace told me she was there.”

“Sebastian turned badly because of _me_. It was long before you got here. Before the really bad stuff happened. Sebastian was my parents’ first born. Me and Isabelle came after. The line of succession was clear, then. Sebastian was going to rule and we would support him in his task.”

“And he lost his right when he killed Max.”

“No. Sebastian was... overlooked by the mortals. They didn’t want a Winter divinity to have the City of Gold throne… you know how prickly they can get, how stubborn in their stupidity they are sometimes. They can’t see past their own immediate profit. Winter was too, I don’t know, negative for them. They made their displeasure know and…”

“They picked you?” That isn’t much of a surprise to Magnus. Alexander is, after all, wonderful and dedicated to his charges.

“Yes… the mortals burned his temples and built more of mines… they picked the useless brother. The one that never held a weapon before. The one that could only be bothered to talk about plants and Spring. Isabelle didn’t care much. Not ruling gave her more time for her studies. But Sebastian… I was so ashamed of the mortals’ choice. I tried to talk to my brother, tried to get him to understand that it wasn’t my decision, nor my desire.”

“He didn’t listen.”

“No. He listened to uncle Valentine instead,” Alec says. “The next time I saw Sebastian, he was angry. Angry like I never saw him before. He kept saying “Why would they pick you? You’re useless!”. And he was right you know. I couldn’t even protect my little brother from freezing to death.”

“You’re talking about your lack of training in the art of war?”

“Yes. Of course I’m talking about that. It always came back to that. How Mother tried to get me to learn but my constant refusal and disinterest made her stop. I didn't want to use weapons and I still don’t. It's just... I wish that I could do without.”

“You think you could have saved Max with training?”

“I sure could have help Isabelle more when we got to that damn lake.” His voice is cutting, like he is still trying to hurt himself for the deed.

“That’s what you think or what your parents think?” Alec looks stricken at that. “They blame you for Valentine and Sebastian’s actions. That’s not fair. You and Isabelle were younger than he was. People are responsible for their own actions, Alexander… not the people they hurt. For the mortals, well. I get it. Mortals don’t like to think about death or dead things too much. They crave hope though. So they elected to have that need reflected in the City of Gold leadership. ”

Alexander is silent for a moment, obviously trying to collect his thoughts. Magnus himself is still feeling on the edge, ready to fight Alexander some more on his worth and lack of guilt.

“Alright. You won,” Alexander finally says.

“Won? Won what?”

“About teaching me how to fight.” Saying this, he rolls his eyes dramatically.

“Really? Somehow I thought it would take longer to convince you.”

“Don’t overdo it, or I’ll take it back and make the ground split in two to send you back home before you can laugh at your own joke,” the young god threatens, poking him in the ribs to drive his point home.

“You can’t do that.” Magnus leaves the “ _yet_ ” unsaid. No need to give Alec’s any ideas now.

“I sure can try if you’re willing to go down that path.”

Alexander is fighting a smile, Magnus can tell.

**Author's Note:**

> If you loved it, kudos and comments are ALWAYS a good way to show it, or consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/theleftboobgrabber/)!


End file.
